


His Minx

by daggersandribbons



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the con version of Bound!</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Minx

There were days that Harley was silent. She did the laundry, read books, stayed out of costume, anything to get away from the monster she was. It was almost like her illnesses took a day off. It was midnight and she sat in her room brushing her blonde locks.  
"Might have to cut it soon." She mumbled to herself. He swayed in, still in his costume.  
"Now why would you do that?" He asked. She didn't answer. He smiled as he walked towards her.   
"You look even better than when I first met you." He said.  
"When you conned me." She corrected and stood up. He slapped her and she fell to the ground.  
"I think you're getting your thoughts twisted." He said. She stood up.  
"Fuck you."   
He grabbed her arm.   
"Sounds good." He grinned and kissed her roughly. She squirmed and he sucked on her neck.  
"You are mine." He whispered. She tried again to get away again, but he gripped her wrist like a vice. He kissed her again. He led her to the shower.  
"I can leave if you want."  
Harley paused.  
"Stay."  
Harley stripped down then helped him undress. They entered the shower and as the water hit her she got down on her knees.  
"W-What are you do-"  
She put his length into her mouth. The water cascaded down Harleys blonde locks as she sucked him. When he came, he slowly pulled her up. He sucked on her neck, earning him a squeak of pleasure from her. The two proceeding to make love in the shower until the water turned icy at five a.m. Harley sleepily turned the water off as he lifted her up and carried her to her bed.  
"Goodnight my little minx."


End file.
